Heart Grows Fonder
by imasmurf93
Summary: Wally joins the army, the time away from Kuki makes him realize what he's missed out on by not telling her how he feels. Will he have the guts to tell her during his visit home?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys, I'm back...I know I said I wasn't going to do anymore fics but I'm struggling with writer's block on the current one I'm writing for wattpad and thought of this story. As soon as I came off Fanfiction I suddenly had so many ideas for Wally/Kuki stories. Anyway I wasn't happy with my last oneshot as a farewell story so think this may be a little better...Hopefully.**

"Have you got all of your underwear packed? Enough warm clothes? Your toothbrush?" His blonde, bubbly mother fretted as she straightened his clothes and reorganised his hair.

"Mom." Wally groaned. "I'm all packed. I'm ready to go"

She sighed, a tear welling up in her eye. "I'm sorry my little marsupial. It's just so hard to see my first little boy going of to fight in the army!"

Wally rolled his eyes, he then smiled and pulled his mother into a hug. Most likely the first hug that he'd ever instigated. "I'll call you when I get there mom. Take care okay?"

He then turned to Sidney, his father and smiled. "I'll make you proud dad. I promise."

"I'm already proud son. Just stay safe out there okay?" Sidney smiled, patting his now nineteen year old son's back awkwardly.

There was a car horn heard from outside. Wally frowned. "Patton's here. I'd better go."

He quickly turned to his little brother and ruffled his hair. "You're the only one now pal. Make sure you cause as much havoc as I did."

"I will." Joey chuckled, welling up and pulling his brother into a tight hug. "I'll miss you Wally."

"You too squirt. I'm only a video call away right?" Wally spoke softly. Joey nodded and wiped his ruffled his hair once more and grabbed his bag. Scowling when he once again heard the car horn. "I've got to go. Bye."

He looked back at his nuclear family. Only now was he realising how much he loved them all. How much he'd miss everything about them, his mom nagging at him to hurry up in the morning, his father mindlessly talking about crud that nobody cared about, his little brother rummaging through his room just to annoy him. He smiled at them once more and raised his hand in a small wave leaving the house and closing the door behind him. He nodded at Patton in acknowledgement as he walked up to the pick up truck.

"Numbuh 4!" A voice called, making him stop in his tracks and turn to his left. He smiled when he saw his four friends running down the road. The threw his bag into the back of the car and walked a few paces to meet them. Hoagie was the first to reach them, since developing an athletic flare in school he was now one of the top athletes in school, developing himself a lanky and slender figure. He panted as he stopped a few steps from Wally. "We came as soon as we could, we were called on an early morning urgent mission."

Wally smiled. He pulled Hoagie into a man hug, gripping his arm and pulling him so that they bumped chests. "I'm glad you got here. I have to go real soon."

Abby flung her arms around his neck and held him tight. "You be careful out there okay. Don't make stupid choices." 

"Me? stupid choices?" Wally chuckled. "Bye Abby."

Nigel was trying not to well up. Wally approached him and they shared an awkward hug. "Thanks for everything mate."

"Wally, we've got an hour to get there." Patton called irritably.

"Don't be a stranger okay Numbuh 4. Good luck." Nigel smiled, sensing Patton's frustration. He then looked over at Kuki and cleared his throat. "Guys, why don't we start a slow walk back and Numbuh 3 can catch us up?"

they all nodded and quickly said goodbye to Wally as they started to walk. Wally waved them off and then scuffed his foot on the floor. Sighing to himself before looking up and meeting her eyes. He could do this. He'd lay awake all night planning how he could finally muster up his courage and tell Kuki that he loved her. It was now or never.

"So." She beamed, her chirpy voice still as bright and tuneful as it was when they were only ten years old. "Promise you'll write to me? or email? or text? or call?..."

Patton groaned loudly and spun around in a temper "2 minutes Wally! I'm not being late to induction because of you!"

"I'm coming!" Wally snarled. His face softened as he turned back to Kuki. He gave a weak smile and nodded. "….Here. Remember this?"

He dug into the pocket of his hoodie and pulled out a chain necklace. Kuki gasped. "Your grandpa bought you that for your 15th birthday. Just before he died."

Wally nodded, he fiddled with the clasp and reminisced. "I was so heartbroken the day he died that I threw it in the trash. You were so angry with me, you went into the dumpster and fished it out. Told me that it was the last thing I had of him so should cherish it...It's been the one thing I can't go anywhere without since. I never thanked you for it."

"You didn't have to thank me silly." Kuki giggled. She then gasped when the chain was held across her neck and fastened up behind her. She ran her fingers over the chain and shook her head at him. "You can't give this away. You've just said, you can't go anywhere without it."

"Keep hold of it for me." Wally responded quietly. Urging to reach out and cup her face like he'd seen so many heroes do in the cruddy, slushy movies that she'd made him watch. But he wasn't brave enough. Instead he shoved his hands into the pocket of his hoodie.

Kuki's lip trembled and she threw herself at him. Wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. She began to sob into his neck. "Please be safe."

"Hey." Wally consoled quietly. Surprising her by pulling his hands from his pockets and returning the hug firmly. "I'll be okay. I'll be back before you know it."

"10 seconds!" Patton exclaimed.

Kuki looked up at him, the tears in her eyes gathering in the corners and making the violet orbs shine at him. "Promise?"

"Promise." He whispered. Now was his time "Kuki I….I…" He angled his head so that his lips were aligned with hers and slowly leant down.

 _BEEP_

The engine of the pick up truck rushed into gear. Patton revved the engine loudly to give Wally the message that he was leaving, with or without him.

"I'm coming!" Wally screeched. Throwing himself out of Kuki's hold and storming over to the passenger's side of the car, ensuring to give a thump on the door as he walked over and ignoring Patton's verbal abuse. He looked up at Kuki as he placed his hand on the door handle. She'd never looked more vulnerable. Stood on the sidewalk, hugging herself tightly, her lips clenching and unclenching as she tried not to cry, her eyes sparkling with unrun tears. Wally sighed and spoke softly. "Bye."

He slumped into the car and ran a hand through his hair. That was it. His chance was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Kuki hadn't once relaxed since morning. She was pacing the treehouse, ensuring that everything was how it should be, picking up anything out of place. It was now coming up to 5pm. Wally was due any second. It had been almost 8 months since he left to join the army and now he was coming home on leave for two weeks. He'd spent the day with his family and now he was coming to spent the night at the TND treehouse. Kuki jumped when there was a knock on the door. The door creaked as she opened it and she poked her head through the crack, gasping in shock, despite already knowing perfectly well who it would be. "Wally!"

"Hi." Wally smiled. Grunting as the air was knocked out of him when Kuki threw herself at him and pulled him into a bear hug. She let him go and searched his body for any signs of injury. He had a few new scars but nothing that warranted her immediate attention.

She beamed up at him excitedly. "You're dressed like a soldier!"  
She mentally cursed herself...of course he was dressed like a soldier. But seeing him in a tan shirt that vaguely showed his newly toned stomach matched with the baggy camouflage pants gave her a loss for words.

Wally rolled his eyes, holding in a groan. He'd been around her for less than two minutes and she was already exhausting him. "Kuki. I'm in the army. I _am_ a soldier. This is my uniform."

"Oh yeah!" Kuki chuckled girlishly. She stepped aside. "Anyway. Come on in."

Wally smiled at her and stepped into the treehouse. Gazing around as if in a completely new environment. Trying to take in every detail. "Man, it seems so long since I've been here. You guys have redecorated again."

"Well, the last time the delightfuls paid a visit they decided to tear the treehouse apart." Kuki giggled. "We had to practically rebuild everything."

Wally sneered at the sound of his old enemies. Even when the KND joined the TND the delightfuls were right on their trail, somehow finding out about their lack of decommissioning and setting out to destroy them. Renaming themselves the Delightful Adolescents From Down The Lane.

The blonde aussie's heavy boots clunked on the new solid wood as he pattered around the new sitting room. A large, open plan area it was cosy, Abby had obviously added her flair for interior design in here as it looked extremely cosy. To the left of the front door was a small fire place, an LED television screen hung on the wall above it, a large black couch and matching single chairs surrounding a small coffee table facing the television and cushions scattered in between the chairs and table. At the back of the room was the kitchen, a green, country counter stretched along the back wall. A large dining table sat a reasonable distance from the counter, six matching chairs were placed around it. Then straight ahead was the old corridor that headed to the bedrooms.

"Looks good." Wally noted. "So where's everyone else?"

Kuki smiled at him as she closed the door. "Super urgent mission. They got called away about an hour ago."

"Oh." Wally replied, shuffling on his feet. Had it been only a few months ago he would have gone and dropped himself onto the couch, but the treehouse was so different it no longer felt like home. "What about you?"

"I wanted to stay and wait here for you, in case they weren't back in time...which they weren't so…" Kuki shrugged with a shy smile. Sitting on the couch and patting it in invitation for Wally to join her.

He did so, Raising a quick eyebrow as he caught a glance at her. Did she just blush?

"Great." Wally smiled. Dropping his bag in front of him and making himself comfortable, The familiarity of Kuki's smile making him suddenly feel like he'd never left.

They sat in silence for a while. Both of them wanting say so many things but neither of them feeling brave enough to do so. Kuki picked a remote control up and aimed it at the fireplace, pressing a button to make flames suddenly emerge on the wood. She giggled at Wally's amazed expression, then held back a smile when he glared at her, trying to hide his amusement. Seeing her laugh forced him to give a crooked grin. He never could resist her tuneful giggle.

Kuki's cell rang, she answered after the third ring. "Hello?"

"Hello Numbuh 3, is Numbuh 4 there now?" Nigel's voice asked.

Kuki smiled up at Wally, who was watching her with a blank expression. "Yeah he's here."

"Look, Numbuh 3, it looks like we're not going to get to the treehouse tonight."

"What?" Kuki asked.

Nigel sighed. "We were on our way back and the wing fell off the plane...we're safe but it's going to take forever to fix!"

"Do you need us to come and get you or anything?"

"You've got to be kidding me, the last vehicle you drove, you blew up!" Nigel stated without humour.

Kuki bit her lip. "I guess we'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Tell Numbuh 4 we're sorry. He can sleep in his old room."

"Bye."

Kuki hung up. She looked up at Wally. "They won't make it over tonight."

"Really?" Wally asked. Kuki nodded. A thought then came into Wally's head. "So it's just you and me... _alone_?"

"Sure is." Kuki responded innocently, leaning back into the couch.

"I guess we should think about dinner" She then stated, a playful glint in her violet eyes. She then stood up and walked over to the kitchen.

Wally stood and followed her into the kitchen area, leaning himself against the kitchen counter. He couldn't help but stare as Kuki bent over to look into the little freezer that sat under a counter top. He then mentally cursed himself when he realised that he was doing it.

Kuki moved into a crouch as she scanned the contents once more. "Hmm, it looks like Numbuh 2 had a binge fest. last night. there isn't much in."

Wally smiled. "You know what I haven't eaten in almost eight months?"

Kuki looked up at him curiously.

"Charlie's pizza."

Kuki beamed at the sound of their favourite takeaway and closed the fridge. She pulled out her mobile and scrolled through her list of number, then put the phone to her ear.

"Meat feast?" She whispered to him. He nodded eagerly. She then straightened up when she heard the voice on the other line. "Hi, this is Kuki here, from the treehouse?

"Hey Jackson!...Yeah I'm good thanks...Not much...Well I want to order a pizza...No, I wanted a pizza...Well it _is_ always nice to talk to you I guess...Can I just, order my pizza now?...Yeah, are you doing meal deals?...Great I'll have one large meat feast with a special side box...Thank you…"

She glanced back up at Wally who was glaring at her subconsciously. He'd always hated Jackson, he used to go to highschool with Wally and Kuki. He'd shamelessly flirt with Kuki any time he saw her. The guy was a creep and Wally just didn't trust him.

"How much?...Okay...and how long will it take?...How long?...you kidding?...well what if I picked it up?...Okay I'll come and get it then...thanks Jackson...Bye."

She hung up the phone and blew her bangs from her face as she looked at Wally. "It'll take an hour and a half to be delivered. I'll just run and get it."

"I'll go." Wally smiled, pushing himself from the work surface. "Could do with a walk." _Plus that idiot won't stand there gawping at you_ , the thought to himself.

Kuki nodded and chirped merrily. "Okay, I'll come too!"

"Stay here." Wally argued. "It's getting cold out."

Kuki shrugged "Okay."

Wally stepped out of the door and headed straight for the pizza place. Jackson gave him minimal attention and told him that he still needed to wait ten minutes, rather than coming up with a smart remark, Wally strolled into the shop next door.

When he got back to the treehouse he reached into the bag and pulled out the bottle of wine that he'd just purchased. Staring at his reflection in the dark bottle. _'Okay'_ He thought to himself _'You missed your chance once, now take it while you've got it'_.

He tossed the bottle slightly in the air, catching it with ease. Then took a deep breathe, putting the bottle back in the bag and knocking the door. Kuki answered and stepped aside with a bright smile."Wally, this used to be your place too. You don't have to knock you know."

Wally followed her in and dropped the pizza box on the table. He reached into the bag and pulled the bottle out. He showed it to her and gave a sheepish, shy grin. "I got us a drink too."

"Oh." Kuki beamed. Taking the bottle. "Great. I don't think we have glasses though, just beakers."

Wally grunted in agreement as he set the pizza on the coffee table and took a seat. Kuki took a seat next to him and they ate in silence, with the exception of the television that Kuki had switched on in Wally's absence.

"So how is army life?" Kuki beamed. Resting her elbow on the arm of the couch and running her fingers through her silky black hair when they'd finished eating. Her eager eyes fixed on him.

Wally smiled and gave a shrug. "Okay I guess."

"Why?" Kuki asked. She smiled when Wally cocked an eyebrow at her. "You can't talk about it properly over text! I don't know anything about your regiment."

"Ah, They're great." Wally nodded. "Patton's still in my bunk, then there's Nate. That guy's incredible, He can hear someone sneaking up on him from a mile off. Tony, he's the joker. Karl, just Karl."

Kuki giggled, lifting her feet up and placing them playfully on Wally's lap. She'd done this for years, always taking great pleasure in how flustered Wally seemed to get for some reason...This time however, he surprised her, not pushing her legs off. Not even reacting.

Wally placed his head on the back of the couch and looked up at the ceiling. "It's weird though. It's different to fighting adult tyranny. In the TND you _know_ who the enemies are. They're bad guys, plain and simple. When you're working in Syria, it's not that easy.

"I was patrolling the streets about two months ago, I met this boy, he was probably about nine, ten. He reminded me of Joey so I really took to him. He'd spend days walking the streets with me, pretending to be a soldier too and saying that it's what he wanted to do. About a week later we were walking down the street together, he waits until my squad are out of sight and then pulls out a knife on me."

Kuki gasped, she sat up straight as she kept her eyes fixed on him in horror. Wally lifted up his shirt to show a large scarring gash just under his ribcage. He then sighed and rested back into the couch, placing a hand on her shin, reminding Kuki that her legs were still placed on his lap. He looked into the fire and spoke, absentmindedly moving his thumb to trace a lazy circle near her ankle.

"It turns out that the other side had seen me with him and almost brainwashed him into thinking I was dangerous and had to be killed. Luckily Nate saw he was acting suspicious and followed us. He shot the kid right in the head and he was dead within seconds."

Kuki's hand flew to her mouth in shock. She felt her eyes starting to well up but gulped back the tears, right now she had to be strong for Wally. His jaw was clenched as he relived the memory. She put her drink down and scooted closer to him. Her ankles now resting the other side of the couch and her knees bent. She put her elbow on the back of the couch behind him and her other arm wrapped around his waist, holding him tightly.

"I lay in bed awake every night just hoping that I'd see you again." She whispered in a broken voice. Wally sighed, reaching up and taking a lock of hair to twist around his finger.

"It's not me that I worry about." He responded softly. "That was an innocent kid. We'd not long joined the Kids Next Door when we were that age, look what they did to him...what _we_ did to him."

Kuki placed a palm on his cheek and gently turned his head to force eye him to make contact. "Wally. It was you or him. You treated him like a brother and he was poisoned against you. It's not your fault."

Wally shook his head and dropped his eyes down to his lap. "That _was_ somebody's brother Kuki. Someone was probably sat up until midnight wondering why that kid hadn't come home...The army really gives you a better insight into what people are really like."

"Not all people." Kuki soothed. Moving her hand up and running it through his hair. His eyes lifted back up to meet hers. Then threw his head back onto the couch, groaning at himself.

"I've turned into a right sissy huh?" He spat at himself.

Kuki smiled at Wally's attempt to remain in control of his emotions. This was the side of Wally that only she could ever see when they were younger. He never allowed himself to show fear, regret or hurt in front of anybody else, but she always brought it out of him when he needed to vent. She always understood."You've never been a sissy. If you'd seen that and didn't get phased by it then you wouldn't be normal."

Wally sighed in defeat. He rolled his head to look back at her. Now was the time. She'd already pulled all of these emotions out of him in one sitting. Time to take the plunge. He sat up and reached out a hand, pushing a rogue bang from Kuki's eye.

"You know." He said slowly and truthfully. Avoiding eye contact. "It was the thought of you that helped me through the whole thing."

"Me?" Kuki asked innocently.

He gulped. "If I felt myself getting scared, or angry, I'd close my eyes and think about that face you'd give me when you knew I was about to blow."

Kuki giggled. Knowing by heart the firm, challenging glare that she'd often give him. Her cheeks flushed as Wally's hand slid onto her shoulder, gently rubbing her neck with the back of his fingers. She grinned back up to him, trying to lighten the tensing situation."If it helps, feel free to think of me all the time."

"I do." His whisper was more of a confession than a lighthearted joke. His hand spread across the back of her head, drawing her nearer.

Kuki's heart jumped into her throat. She stopped breathing when she saw her long term crush and best friend leaning in towards her. Taking a gulp, she closed her eyes and mirrored his movements.

A loud incoming noise made them jump. The hissing of an aircraft lowering itself into the treehouse. Kuki stopped stationery where she was. She bit her lip in a mild annoyance and sighed. "They're back."


	3. Chapter 3

They moved away from each other just in time. Within seconds of Kuki repositioning herself at the opposite end of the couch, Hoagie burst into the room.

"Honey, we're home!" He called playfully. Once his eyes set on Wally's whereabouts he picked up his pace. Practically trotting to his friend. Wally chuckled and stood up. Almost being knocked back down again when Hoagie reached him. He threw his arms around Wally and gave him a tight hug that Kuki would have been proud of. He pulled back in slight embarrassment of his thoughtless move and grinned. "How are you pal?"

"Good." Wally replied. "You're still a skinny moron!"

They laughed and Hoagie turned and greeted Kuki.

"I thought you guys wouldn't make it back tonight?" Kuki inquired in excited interest. Almost as if she had forgotten the moment that she and Wally were about to share only a few minutes ago.

Hoagie brushed his hands together cockily and grinned. "My best work yet I must say! I saw the hotel that Numbuh 1 was planning to set us up in and soon figured out a way to fix that stupid wing! Oh great you got wine!"

Hoagie disappeared into the kitchen and returned with three beakers. Placing them on the table and pouring the contents of the bottle equally between them. "I'm feeling pretty civilized right now!"

Wally held in a growl, only to be distracted by Nigel approaching him and giving him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "You look good Numbuh 4."

Wally smiled back and returned the pat onto Nigel's back.

"Don't think you're getting away with not giving Numbuh 5 a great big hug boy!" Abby chuckled. Moving her way around the couch and pulling him into a friendly hug. When they broke the hug after a few seconds, Wally became a little overwhelmed with the madness of it all. Hoagie shouting at Abby from the coffee table, asking her to grab a cloth from the kitchen as he'd spilled a glass. Abby shouting back and calling him a number of names as she sat down on a chair, picking up her magazine. Nigel pacing the floor and scolding Hoagie for making a mess.

Wally's eyes then turned to Kuki and everything else faded into the background. She was fixated on him. Beaming at him calmly. She took a sip of her drink and watched him from under her lashes. He stared back, not even acknowledging the dopey grin that was likely covering his face right now. For the first time that he could remember, Kuki seemed to be showing an interest in him, not as a friend, but as a _love_ interest. She bit her lip and held his gaze with a cute tilt in the corner of her mouth.

"Earth to Wally!" A pair of fingers brought him back to reality by clicking in his face. He jumped and turned to see a confused looking Hoagie. "Did those guns make you deaf?"

"Wh...what?" Wally asked Stealing one more glance at Kuki before looking to his formerly large friend.

Hoagie gave him a knowing look and smiled. "I asked if you wanted to watch a movie or if you were too pooped from the travelling."

"No." Wally replied, finally coming back to reality. "I can watch a movie."

He sat next to Kuki on the couch as Hoagie found a DVD and switched off the lights. Quickly pottering to the kitchen area to grab a bowl of chips. He then perched next to Wally on the other side of the couch.

The movie began and they all settled. They were watching for around half hour before Kuki stood and wandered out of the room. Wally watched her path and furrowed his eyebrows when she walked out of sight. She returned a few minutes later with a knitted blanket wrapped around her. She sat back in her spot and draped the blanket over Wally's lap as she got comfortable. He smiled at her return and turned his head back to the screen, getting lost in the comedy of Ben Stiller. About ten minutes later he felt something touch his hand and jumped. He glanced over at Kuki when her fingers entwined over his. She shot a smile in his direction and pulled the blanket up to cover their hands. She then looked back at the television. Wally however couldn't shift his gaze. He felt like his dreams were coming true.

He slowly turned his head back to the screen and watched the rest of the film. They all sat and watched in silence. When the credits finally rolled Wally turned to steal another glance at Kuki. She was fast asleep with her free arm on the arm of the couch, her head rested on top. He smiled and rolled his eyes. She'd never been able to stay awake for movies if they didn't contain rainbow monkeys.

The others all sat up and agreed that it was time for bed. Wally bid them goodnight as they walked out of the room but stayed put, enjoying the feel of Kuki's hand in his. He heard Hoagie clear his throat and looked up. His friend was taking the disk from the player and looking over at him.

"You know, they say that a boy and a girl can't be trusted when their bottom halves are covered with a blanket." Hoagie purred playfully.

Wally tutted. "You're just filth."

Hoagie chuckled,looking down at Kuki. "She's really missed you. You know."

Wally smiled back at him and stared at the sleeping looked exhausted. He sighed. "I've missed her. I missed you all but... _Really_ missed her."

"You mean you've actually come to terms with it?" Hoagie gasped. "You're actually admitting that you like her?"

Wally shifted in his seat. He took a breath and smiled at Kuki. "I guess seeing all of the guys at the barracks with photos and messages from their girls back home, kinda makes me realize how much I want her to know."

"Well, you're here for a few weeks." Hoagie shrugged. "Make it count. Just...don't hurt her. She's hurt enough with you being away."

"You think I would?" Wally asked rhetorically.

Hoagie shook his head. "I know you won't. I just worry about her. It's not been easy watching how different she is without you. She doesn't have that spark."

Wally said nothing, Just stared at the girl next to him. Hoagie smiled sadly. "I'm going to bed anyway, Night buddy."

"Yeah, night." Wally replied.

He waited until Hoagie left the room and then pulled himself off the couch, crouching on the floor to stare at Kuki. He raised his hand and pushed her hair behind her ear. Watching her silently breathe. Her face then scrunched slightly as she whimpered. She looked distressed as she shuffled in her sleep. Wally ran a hand through her hair, trying to console her. Her eyes snapped open and she gasped. She sat up and panted staring around the room and taking in her surroundings.

"You okay?" Wally asked sitting up on the couch next to her.

She calmed herself down and smiled up to him. She didn't want to tell him about her recurring dream. "Yeah, just a bad dream I guess...Where's everyone else?"

"They all went to bed." He responded softly "Want to head out?"

She couldn't get the image out of her head. In her dream, she was a nurse working in a 1930's style hospital, she wore an old fashioned uniform and was tending to wounded soldiers. The doors slammed open and another patient was brought in. Kuki rushed to his side and looked down at the injured soldier, gasping in horror when she saw that it was Wally. He'd been shot in the head. His face was almost unrecognizable. Kuki gave him her full attention straight away, only for her boss to pull her away and tell her that it was too late. He'd gone. She screamed as two other nurses carelessly zipped him up into a black bodybag.

"Kuki?"

She looked up at him. The main focus in her dream, the living being. Here. Safe.

"Sorry, what?"

Wally smiled. "You want to go to bed?"

"Uh huh." Kuki replied, still slightly dazed from her dream, not making any attempt to move. She jumped when Wally's arms wrapped under her and lifted her up gently. She threw her arms around his neck for support and stared at him in shock as he carried her out of the room and up the corridor.

"You've rebuilt and you've still not got a door?" Wally muttered lightheartedly as he walked into her room.

Kuki giggled. "They didn't destroy as far as the rooms."

He placed her on her giant teddy bed and looked around the room, it hadn't changed. He smiled and cleared his throat. "Well, night."

He turned to leave but stopped in his tracks when Kuki called his name. He turned to look at her. She looked so innocent, so pleading. "Will you stay with me a little longer?"

He shrugged "Sure, I'll just go change okay?"

He went into the main room and picked up his bag, slowly walking into his old room. He grinned, looking around. It had changed quite a lot. His ring was now a simple double bed. His posters had been removed. No sign of Wally was left in there. He sighed and dropped his bag onto the bed, pulling out some grey sweat pants and a black shirt, he changed into them and headed back to Kuku's room. When he came back he heard Kuki shuffling around so knocked on the door frame.

"Yeah, come in Wally!" She called.

He pulled the curtain aside and stepped in. She'd changed into a white tank top with an image of a rainbow on the front. There were pink matching shorts with a pattern of rainbows on her bottom half. She smiled as she hopped into the bed and lay back into her pillow, pushing herself further back of the bed and motioning for Wally to lie down with her. He lay down and rolled over to face her. They stared at one another in silence for a while.

"Numbuh 2 said that you've not been yourself these last few months. What's been going on?" He asked seriously in a hushed tone.

Kuki swallowed and reviewed her answer before she spoke. "It's just so different without you."

Wally gazed at her and waited for her to continue. She sniffed back a tear and whispered. "It feels so weird, I don't feel as safe. I don't feel as happy. I'm just too busy wondering if you're still alive."

"Hey." Wally cooed, putting his palm on her face to make him look at her. "This is takes a lot to take me down. Nothing can keep me from coming back to you guys."

He ran his hand down to her neck when a glint of silver caught his eye. His finger hooked under the neckline of her top and lifted up his grandfather's necklace. Kuki looked back at him. "I don't take it off if I can help it. I feel like I'm keeping you close to me and giving you the energy you need to stay safe and come back to me."

Wally smiled at her. An awkward, embarrassed silence building between the two.

"So were your parents happy to see you?" She asked.

Wally chuckled at the memory and nodded. "Mom cried...a lot. Dad was loud. Joey's really grown up."

"I told you!" Kuki exclaimed, remembering the text that she'd sent Wally the day that she'd seen Joey in town and almost mistook him for his older brother. "He got his height quicker than you did."

Wally tutted at her playfully. She laughed. They continued for hours into the dark, laughing at nonsense and talking about their memories. Wally went into details about his teammates and told her some of their crazy stories, making her cry with laughter. This continued until they heard a knock on the doorway, followed by Nigel's stern voice.

"Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4. Have you seen the time? Some of us are trying to sleep!" Nigel scolded from behind the door.

Kuki snickered behind her hand as Wally looked up and called out to him. "Sorry Numbuh 1!"

They stayed silent and listened to Nigel's stomps headed down the hall. Kuki bit her lip and giggled again like a mischievous school girl. "You're back for one night and you get me into trouble."

"Me? I'm a disciplined army man. You're leading me astray!" Wally joked, making Kuki laugh again, covering her mouth to try and quieten down. He sighed. "Well, I'd better head to bed. Night Kuki."

He stood up and walked toward the door. Kuki took a breath and responded. "Goodnight Wally.

"Hey Kuki?" Wally asked when he reached the doorway, looking over his shoulder to meet her eyes.  
"Yeah?" She responded.

Wally took a breath and spoke. "You busy tomorrow?"  
Kuki shook her head. Wally bit his lip. "You want to go out to the beach or something? Just you and me?"

Kuki beamed. "I'd like that."

Wally smiled. "Night."

"Night."


	4. Chapter 4

They were rudely awakened early the next morning by the TND alert alarm.

Wally's eyes shot open at the loud noise. He reached for his phone to check the time _5:30am?_ He groaned. Fool be him to think that he was entitled to a lie in during his visit home. He ran a drowsy hand through his hair and forced himself to stand up. Slowly, he walked out of the room and into the meeting room, his eyes still half closed and trying to adjust to the sudden light when he turned a corner.

He stopped in his tracks when he realised that the meeting room was no longer where it used to be. He looked around, trying to use any kind of theory to figure out where the room may now be.

"Morning Wally." A bright voice made him jump. He turned to see Kuki. Her hair was a little untame and her smile was sleepy. He grinned. She still looked beautiful in her giant turquoise dressing gown.

"Hi Kuki. Where's the…" He trailed off, shrugging so that she understood him.

She giggled and pulled her head in a 'follow me' motion. "So did you sleep well?"

Wally pulled a face. "Okay I guess. I was up and down most of the night. You know, new bed, new room."

They arrived into the meeting room that Kuki had led them to. It was much more high tech than it used to be. The back wall was now covered with numerous LED screens of all sizes, all controlled by an ipad that Nigel stood by. The other three were already in the room and Nigel was discussing the emergency with Rachel on the large screen, CCTV footage of the event was being shown on the other screens as they spoke.

"So Stickybeard needs to be put down a few notches befo….Is that Wally Beatles?" Rachel asked in shock.

They all turned to look at him. Wally gave a sheepish smile followed by a nervous wave. Rachel nodded in acknowledgement before looking back at Nigel. "Um, Numbuh 1, is Beatles still an operative?"

"Sorry Rachel, I didn't mention." Nigel cleared his throat. "Numbuh 4 is on a few weeks leave so came to stay with us for a few days."

Rachel frowned. "But, he's part of the army now...he's no longer an operative."

Kuki, Hoagie and Abby all voiced their opinions of shock, annoyance and disapproval. Nigel shook his head. "Numbuh 4 will always be a member of sector Z Rachel. No matter where he is."

Wally smiled at his friend gratefully. Rachel shrugged. "I'm going to let it slide because I've known you guys for so long and trust you..."

They all nodded. Rachel continued with her briefing. "Anyway, as I was staying. Stickybeard has captured all of the local KND, has stolen all of their candy and is threatening to keep them hostage until they're old enough to be pirates. Harvey's in there Nigel! You need to get over there and save those kids! I don't care if your cover gets blown!"

They all saluted and the screen ended. Nigel turned to his team and grinned. "Battlestations!"

-¾-

The battle was going well. Abby had headed straight to battle with Stickybeard. Hoagie and Kuki distracted the other pirates while Nigel got to work with releasing the Kid Operatives that were tied to the mass. Wally entered the ship to discover the candy that Stickybeard had stolen. He finally found a chest full of candy when he heard a piercing knew that scream straight away and bottled back out.

"Numbuh 3!" He called as he emerged onto the deck. His eyes widened with horror. Stickybeard had tied a long strawberry lace around Abby's torso, she was rolling around helplessly on the floor. Nigel and Hoagie were being held back by other members of the crew and Stickybeard held Kuki firmly in his arms, her arms and legs tied together with licorice. She made fearful eye contact with Wally as Stickybeard shoved her onto the plank.

"I'll be showin' ye kids what happens when ye don't cooperate! Off the plank with ye!" Stickybeard yelled, Slamming his foot onto the wood, Kuki whimpered as she tried to regain balance. Stickybeard then held his wooden sword out, prodding it into Kuki's back.

Wally couldn't think, he threw himself at Stickybeard, only to be grabbed and held back by the pirate that was holding Nigel in a headlock. Rage filled Wally's mind and he spun around slamming his fist into the pirates jaw. Knocking him back and making him lose his hold on Nigel. Wally then ran to Kuki, yelling as she fell before his eyes. He shoved Stickybeard out of the way as he ran onto the plank, launching himself into a dive after her.

The water was cold, it stabbed at his senses as he entered it with a splash, but he couldn't think about it. All he was focused on was Kuki. He saw her silhouette below him and kicked firmly to get to her, when she was at an arm's reach away he grabbed her and pulled her up to the surface. They both gasped for air when they broke out of the water. Kuki coughed, her body trying to get rid of the seawater that she had swallowed. Wally regained his breath and then held her close as he used one arm to swim to nearby rocks. Using his own body as a float to keep Kuki up. When they finally got there he pushed Kuki against the rock until she got her balance and managed to find a place to sit. She was still panting for air. He took her hands and tried to undo the tight knots.

"You were swimming!" Kuki gasped in amazement as she watched him fiddling with the licorice.

Wally blew a breathless laugh. "I didn't have a choice but to learn during training. It was one of our captains method of punishment."

Kuki blinked at him and looked over at the land. It was a fair distance away but she recognised it. She giggled. "I think this beach is just bad luck."

"What?" Wally asked. Not lifting his gaze from the tied rope around Kuki's wrists.

Kuki smiled. "This beach, this is where Nigel lost his shorts, and where that weird kid tried to marry me that one time. Remember?"

Wally stopped what he was doing and looked up at her with a grin. "How could I forget? That stupid little twerp!"

Kuki laughed, she stared Wally in the eyes and her smile faltered a little as she got lost in his eyes. He gazed back and gulped, lifting her arms over his head and placing his hands on her waist. "I know I'm a little late but...can I be your Prince Charming now?"

Kuki's eyes widened. She beamed. Pulling Wally towards her excitedly slamming her lips against his and throwing herself so closely against him that she lost her balance on the rock, luckily, Wally gripped her tighter and held her up as he kissed her back. He chuckled when they broke apart. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes!" Kuki giggled. tightening her grip on him. He laughed and hugged her back, then picked her arms up again, bringing them in front of him and once again trying to untangle the restraints. Kuki rolled her eyes and leant forward, taking a huge bite from the candy wire, freeing herself almost instantly. She grinned at him. He blushed and watched her as she chuckled at him.

"So, are you lovebirds swimming or hitching a ride?" Hoagie called as the ship slowly approached them. Wally and Kuki looked on board. Stickybeard and his gang had now been overpowered and were all tied in a group on the middle of the deck. The kids were dancing around the ship happily while Nigel and Abby steered the ship, Hoagie was stood in the crows nest. The kids threw them a candy rope and hauled the couple up.

Kuki wandered over to the front of the ship and watched the scenery as they floated slowly. Wally stepped behind her and gingerly wrapped his arms around her waist. He relaxed when she glanced over at him and smiled, leaning back into him.

"I guess I did promise you a date at the beach." Wally joked.

Kuki giggled and spun around to face him. "A little more eventful than I thought it'd be but still, best date ever." She reached up and pecked him on the cheek. Cuddling up to him. They stood motionless and silent as they enjoyed the journey home together.

-¾-

The two put Wally's time home to good use. More or less every night they'd go out on a date, to the movies, the ice rink, the park, dinner. Wally joined Kuki and her parents one night for dinner and Kuki attended the family party that the Beatles threw before Wally left to go back to his ranks.

The day that Wally had to head back was harder than the first time he left. Kuki couldn't contain the tears as they held each other close at the van. The others had been to say their goodbyes and headed back to the treehouse, now only Abby waited aside for Kuki as the two shared the sad moment.

"I didn't have anything else to give you." Kuki sniffed as she pulled a pocket sized rainbow monkey out of her pocket.

Wally clicked his teeth in embarrassment. "I've...kind of already got one."

Kuki raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"Well." Wally admitted with a blush. "The first time I left I couldn't bare the thought of leaving you for so long. You'd put some of your rainbow monkeys through the dryer after Mushi's last tea party with them and you dropped a little green one in the living room when you were carrying them back to your room."

Kuki gasped. "That's where my Googoo green rainbow monkey went? Do you know how upset I was that I lost her and you on the same day!"

"Sorry." Wally muttered. She couldn't help but giggle at the sweet gesture however.

She pulled him close once more. Breathing in his scent and trying to make a memory of that smell to last her another few weeks. "Please come home soon."

"I will." He whispered. Dipping his head to kiss her once more. "I have to go. I'll call you when I get there, right?"

"Bye." She sniffed. Stepping back as he got into the van and it shook into action. She trotted over to the open window, Wally was strapping himself in and throwing his items into the back. "Wally?"

He looked up at her, leaning out of the window to hear what she had to say. She smiled weakly. "I love you."

His eyes widened and his sad smile changed into a genuine one. He reached out and placed a hand on her cheek, trailing it down to the metal chain on her neck. "I love you too."  
He pulled her towards him for one final kiss and then waved her off as the vehicle began to move.

Kuki silently sobbed as she watched the van pull away. Abby came up behind her and rubbed her arms gently. Motioning for Kuki to start walking him with her.

-¾-

It had been four weeks since Wally had left and Kuki was slowly getting used to not having him around. He was still constantly in her mind however, any chance he'd get spare he'd be texting, calling and skyping her.

She had not long woken up when she received a text from him, making her whole face light up.

 _Hey Kooks,  
I'm free for ten, free to skype?_

She beamed and text him back, telling him to call her in five minutes. She ran to the mirror, fixing her messy hair into a bun and swapping her giant night shirt for her new, short, gold and silky pyjamas, her laptop began to chime and she ran to answer it, bouncing into an indian seated position on her bed and clicking confirm.

She touched the screen when Wally's face appeared on it.

"Hi Wally!" She greeted merrily.

Wally's jaw dropped. "Wow, Kuki, you look…."

Kuki waited for an answer, giggling when he stumbled on his words. "You like my new pyjamas then?"

"Baby, you're killing me." He groaned playfully. She giggled. She was about to talk before she heard a loud noise his end.

"Hey dude! I heard you talking, who you talking to?" A fast paced voice appeared in the background, Wally's head turned to see where it was coming from. "Hey, is that Kuki?"

Kuki chuckled as Wally dived at the laptop, trying to close it before Nate caught a glimpse of her. Suddenly feeling exposed in her revealing outfit, she sat under the duvet and pulled it up to her chest. Watching the screen intently. Another hand fought with Wally's for dominance over the laptop, Nate obviously won as the picture stayed on. She'd never seen Nate before, she'd heard him and the others a few times when she was on the phone to Wally but the two would tend to skype in private. A mass of red appeared on the screen as Nate's short spiked hair came into view, his cheeky baby face looking curiously at the screen. Kuki giggled at Wally's frustrated expression.

"Whoa." Nate exclaimed "Man Wally, those photos don't do her any justice!"

Kuki smiled shyly as his eyes raked her up and down. He winked at the screen playfully and raised his eyebrow. "You know Kuki. You want a long distance relationship with a _real_ guy you can get my number from this waste of space."

Nate's body when flying across the room as Wally shoved him hard. Kuki laughed and watched the onscreen action.

"Out!" Wally warned, his arm raising as he hurled something off screen in Nate's direction. There was a bang and the door closed. He sighed and looked back at Kuki. "Sorry, he gets annoying when he hasn't been out on patrol for a while."

Kuki smiled. "He seems nice."

Wally scoffed. "So, what're you doing today?"

"Well Jackson asked me if I wanted to go swimming so-" Kuki started.

"Wait, what?" Wally interrupted.

Kuki raised an eyebrow. "I'm going swimming."

"With Jackson?" Wally asked, trying to make sense of the situation. Kuki nodded. He scoffed and shook his head. "No you're not."

Kuki's voice caught in her breath. "What'd you mean?"

"You're not going swimming with that creep!" Wally responded, his face slowly turning into a frown.

Kuki scowled back. "Don't tell me who I can and can't hang out with Wally."

"Kuki. That guy's always been after you. He's just taking you swimming to get an eyeful of you in a swimsuit." Wally sighed.

Kuki frowned. "He is not. He knows I'm with you."

"He knows but he doesn't care."

"So what, you're saying you don't trust _me_ to be around him?!" Kuki snapped. "We're going swimming, not a romantic candle lit dinner! We just bumped into each other in town the other day and said we'd do something fun. I said I wanted to get fit so we agreed wed go swimming together."

Wally sneered at the thought of that idiot splashing about with his girlfriend and not being close enough to kick his butt should he try any funny business.

"Wally, we've got to get ready for patrol." A voice called from off screen, Wally looked in the direction of his door and nodded his answer. Judging from the low tone Kuki guessed that it was Carl, she'd heard him once or twice on the phone before and his voice was distinctly an octave lower than the others. Kuki stared at the screen, chewing her lip in frustration. How dare he tell her what to do!

"I was out with him the other day Wally." Kuki shrugged. "All I did was talk about you."

"You didn't tell me you went out with him." Wally huffed.

Kuki gasped in frustration. "I don't have to tell you where I am every second of every day!"

There was a loud knock on Wally's door. One of the guys telling him to hurry up. Wally looked back to Kuki and sighed. "I've got to go. Enjoy your time with pretty boy!" He muttered

"Wally!" Kuki called in an attempt to stop him.

"End" The robotic female voice spoke. Kuki sighed in frustration and closed her laptop. She wiped away a single loose tear, unsure whether it was due to anger or if she was just upset that she and Wally had had their first official argument.


	5. Chapter 5

"...I think he was real angry that I didn't tell him I saw you the other day." Kuki vented as she and Jackson walked into the leisure centre. "But I don't need to know who he's with all the time, right?"

Jackson chuckled. "He's always had a jealous streak. Even when you weren't his girlfriend."

"Really?" Kuki questioned, cocking an eyebrow. She slid her money onto the counter and waited to be given her locker key. "I know he's always been protective but jealous?"

"You kidding me?" Jackson scoffed. Grabbing his key and walking when Kuki took hers, stopping outside the locker room doors to finish their conversation. "In tenth grade I mentioned asking you to the valentine's dance to some of my friends. He shoved me against a locker and told me you were too good for me, oh, and if I even looked at you, he'd 'put my lights out'."

Kuki gasped. "He did? Jackson I'm sorry!"

Jackson waved it off, half opening the door as he spoke. "Forget it, I did. See you the other side yeah?"

Kuki nodded and headed into the girl's locker room. She couldn't help but think about what Jackson had said while she changed into her swimsuit. She couldn't believe that Wally could be so mean so anyone for such an innocent comment. Wally knew that Kuki had a soft spot for Jackson, did he not want her to be happy even though he obviously had no intention of asking her out at the time?

Her blood began to boil as he thought over the argument that they'd had only two hours before. He had no right to dominate who she hung around with and when, he had to understand that he could trust her. By the time she was ready to enter the water she was fuming. She looked at herself in the mirror. Tugging at her small but conservative green swimsuit to ensure an appropriate fit. She noticed that she was still wearing Wally's chain around her neck. Biting her lip she ra her finger over it. The only time she took it off was to shower. She hadn't thought about swimming. Kuki sighed and unclasped it, gently putting it back together and slipping it into her jeans pocket. With a final mirror check she made her way out into the pool area to meet with Jackson.

They did a few laps of swimming and then swam to the side, chatting innocently and discussing the gossip of people they went to highschool with. Soon, the topic came back to Wally.

"So has he called you back since this morning?" Jackson asked.

Kuki sighed and shook her head. "Maybe I should call him when I get back."

"No way, let him stew. It's his problem, not yours." Jackson argued.

"I guess." Kuki sighed, she leant her head on her arms and lost herself in thought.

Jackson placed a hand on her arm and gave her a smirk. "Want to teach him a lesson?"

Kuki frowned and looked up at him. "What?"

He smiled and closed the distance between them, pushing her against the wall and pressing his lips to hers. She squeaked with surprise and pushed him firmly. "What are you doing?" 

"Give him a reason to feel jealous." Jackson whispered,

Kuki scoffed and shoved him back. She stared at him with disgust and exited the pool. Going into the changing room without looking back. She dried off changed into her clothes quickly. When she came out the other side, Jackson was waiting for her.

"Kuki, I'm sorry, I thought that-"

"I don't know what you thought and I don't care Jackson. I'm going home." Kuki sighed. She stopped after a few steps and turned around to stare at him in amazement. "You've just listened to me talking and saying how much I love Wally and given me advice, and then you go and do that?"

Jackson slouched against the wall in shame. "I'm sorry. I just...thought that maybe because he's not around…"

Kuki scoffed and turned on her heel. Not wanting to hear anymore. She got home and headed straight to her room, suddenly missing Wally immensely. She pulled out her laptop and called Wally on skype. There was a hole of despair when he didn't answer. Was he still mad on her or still on patrol? She pulled out her phone and composed a message.

 _Sorry I didn't listen. I miss you, can I call?_

No answer. Kuki sighed and lay back onto her bed. Bringing her hand up to her neck, she shot up when she didn't feel the familiar chain. Suddenly remembering that she hadn't put the chain back on she dug into the pocket of her pants and pulled it out, hastily fastening it around her neck. Feeling a rush of relief when she did so. Clearing her throat, she headed out of her room to continue with her day.

-¾-

Kuki didn't hear from him that night, or the morning. She tried calling him once more that afternoon but still had no answer. She began to grow weary. After a phone call to Abby, she was picked up by Hoagie and taken to spend the night at the treehouse with her friends as they wanted to keep an eye on her. It was late evening when they heard a knock on the door. Hoagie stood from the lounge where they were all sat and answered the door. He appeared a few moments later with Patton in tow.

"Patton!" Kuki greeted with a smile. "You guys are home?"

She glanced back to the doorway, looking anxiously for Wally. However, Patton's grim face told her that he wasn't here for a catch up visit. He sighed. "Can I sit down guys?"

Nigel nodded. Patton got comfortable before sighing and looking directly at Kuki as he spoke. "I've just been to the Beatles' house but said I'd come here. I don't think Mrs Beatles felt up to calling you."

Kuki's eyes widened in confusion. She fixed her gaze on Patton and listened intently.

He sighed, obviously uncomfortable and finding the topic difficult. "Kuki, this isn't easy. But...we all had a patrol yesterday. There was a house on fire. A kid was stuck in there and Wally just ran in after her. He managed to get her out with only a few burns on her but...The building fell down and...it crushed him instantly." 

Kuki's hands shot to her mouth, she shook her head in disbelief. The others exchanged shocked and distraught glances before looking back at Patton.

"When did it happen?" Nigel asked.

Patton sighed. "It was five in the evening our time, so around ten in the morning here."

Kuki bit her lip. Around the time she'd gone swimming. That was why he didn't respond to her calls. A tear fell from her eye and she wiped it away. "You're sure? You're really sure?"

"I'm sorry." Patton whispered. "We pulled him out as soon as we could but he'd already gone."

That was it, Kuki lost it. At that moment she could have sworn that she felt her heart break in two, a shocking pain in her chest took the air out of her as she cried. Abby appeared at her side and pulled her close. She sobbed into Abby's shoulder. Not wanting to believe what she'd just heard. Praying that Wally had talked Patton into playing a really mean prank. That he'd walk through the door laughing any second. But he wouldn't, deep down she knew that he never would again. She stood up and walked out of the room, mumbling to her friends that she was going to bed. Although she knew that it would take a while to fall asleep.

She lay silently in his bed, trying to feel close to him but failing as he's only slept in the bed about six times. She stared at the ceiling and heard Patton talking to the others. They talked about what happened and what they were going to do for the funeral, how Wally's family had taken it and how brave he was. She swallowed back the tears. Patton soon left and her friends all headed to bed. Kuki heard Abby walk into her room next door, obviously realising that she wasn't in there. She shut her eyes tight when Abby opened the door of Wally's room. She heard Abby sigh and the door closed again, leaving her in darkness. She lay there for what seemed like an eternity before sleep finally found her.

-¾-

She was sat on a low, rocky clifftop, the wind blowing through her hair and the waves so close that splashes kept dripping on her face and body. The sky was clean and blue and the water roared loudly. Kuki was sat with her knees pulled up to her chest as she looked over at the 'cursed' beach where she and Wally had not long shared their first kiss.

She was lost in thought. Wally had died because she'd removed the one piece of hope that she had. If only she'd suggested she and Jackson go elsewhere, or she didn't go out with him all...Wally would still be alive. As she stared across the water she wondered if she was in a dream. She didn't remember getting to the beach and it had been years since she'd seen the sand so golden and the sky so blue.

' _One way to find out'_ she thought. Standing to her feet and looking over the edge, down at the rocks below her. She heaved a sad sigh, it could happen two ways, she woke up, or she'd feel her bones break as she hit the rocks below her, possibly killing her on the spot, possibly knocking her out and leading to her drowning. She didn't care. There was no reason for her to live anymore anyway. She closed her eyes and shuffled to the side. Preparing herself for the fall.

"You know, there's a real lack of perfect girls in Cleveland." A husky voice made her jump. "It'd be a real waste if you jumped."

She gasped, recognising the accent. She spun around and ran to him. "Wally!" She cried, unable to stop the sudden tears as she threw her arms around him. He chuckled and held her painfully close. Kuki sniffed loudly and pulled back to look at him. She tried to dry her face as she sobbed. "I'm sorry. Wally I'm so sorry!"

"Shhhh." He whispered in her ear, pulling her close. "I'm here."

She couldn't help but bawl at her guilt. "I took the chain off, Wally. I took it off to go into the pool and you died! I didn't mean to let go!"

He laughed weakly. Pulling her to sit down and adjusting her in his lap. "That's not what killed me you crazy sheila."

"But I never took it off! We had that fight and I didn't think...I-" Kuki rambled. Wally pressed his finger to her lips. He spoke softly to her.

"The necklace didn't kill me, okay? It was me being stupid and not following orders." He scoffed, trying to crack a joke. When Kuki didn't laugh, he sighed and traced his fingertips up and down her arm. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have been so uptight with you about Jackson. That guy just makes my blood boil!"

Kuki sniffed, the uncontrollable crying dying down, leaving her with wet eyes, a tight throat and a runny nose. "Well you were right...He tried to kiss me."

"I know. I saw." Wally responded softly.

Kuki shook her head, angry at herself. "I was just too much of a dolt to notice what you were spelling out for me."

"I shouldn't have blown up when you told me." Wally shrugged. "I saw you push him away, and I knew you would. I trusted you Kuki. I just...didn't trust him. It was just hard to think about"

Kuki shifted in his lap, trying to get impossibly closer to him, deflating at the fact that she couldn't feel his warmth or the shivers that he always gave her when he hugged her. "He said that you shoved him against a locker and threatened him. Did you?"

"Yeah." Wally admitted. Kuki bit her lip, she knew that Wally had an aggressive side but she thought it was under control. He hadn't bullied for seven years as far as she knew. Wally sighed. "He didn't tell you why though huh?"

She looked up at him expectantly. He shrugged as he visited the memory. "We had gym, you'd just walked past in your cheerleader outfit and he started bragging, making these really slimy remarks about how hot you looked and what he could do to you in those tight clothes. I just couldn't listen to him talk to you like you were some cheap trash!"

Kuki's eyes widened. She gulped. Now guilty once more for doubting Wally's motives. She leaned up and kissed him softly, feeling a rush of happiness when her stomach gave her the familiar butterflies. She then pulled away and stood up. Taking a deep breath and gazing out onto the beautiful setting. She now knew this was a dream, a rush of sadness now filled her as the knowledge that she'd never see him again in the flesh began to dawn on her. "I don't want you to go." She whispered.

Wally came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I know, me either."

"I wish you'd never told me how you felt." Kuki's voice wavered. "It feels like you've been taken away before we've even started."

"Don't say that." Wally pleaded, burying his head into her neck, his lips touching her shoulder and making her shiver. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I'll never forgive myself for the missed time."

Kuki spun in his arms to face him and stared at his beautiful eyes. "At least we had time together, right?"

Wally pressed his forehead against hers playing with a strand of her black hair.

Kuki lightly touched the chain on her neck. "I'm never taking this off again. I promise."

"You don't have to promise that." Wally beamed. He lifted her chin to stare into her eyes. "Promise me one thing though."

She stared back at him expectantly. He bit his lip and spoke. "Promise me you'll get back up and carry on with your life?"

"What?" Kuki exclaimed. "Without you?"

Wally nodded. "It'll get easier. Do what you want to do. Find a guy who treats you well, get married, have kids, teach them to love those stupid cruddy monkeys! Be happy. I don't want to see you looking over the edge of the cliff like that again. Your life's not over just because mine is."

Kuki frowned and shook her head. "I won't fall in love again."

"You will." Wally smiled sadly. Running his hands through her hair. "Just make sure he treats you like a queen, okay?"

Kuki laughed and gulped back her tears. Wally wiped a stray droplet of water from her eye. "You've got so much love to give Kuki, give it to a guy who deserves it and can give you just as much back."

"No." Kuki squeaked. "Please stop talking."

Wally pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "I just want you to be happy. No matter what that takes. Promise?"

Kuki thought about what he said. She sniffed and nodded. "Promise."

Wally held her close and she hugged him back tightly. She soon calmed down and sighed. "I guess it won't be too bad when I see you in my dreams."

His grip loosened, "I can't keep coming back." He frowned. "Sure, I'll drop by every now and then but I can't stick around. You'll never get closure."

Kuki felt her eyes welling up once more. She held him like a vice and shook her head. "I don't _want_ closure. I want you!"

"I'll always be around." He whispered. "I'll be listening whenever you talk to me, I'll be watching whenever you've got something to show me, I'll even be right next to you when you're thinking about me. You just won't see me as much."

Kuki buried her head into his chest and listened to his words. breathing slowly and understanding what he had to say, no matter how much it hurt them both. Wally kissed her temple and held her close. "I just couldn't leave you with the last memory we had being our first fight."

"What memory do you want?" Kuki smiled sadly, staring out into the water as she listened to him.

Wally smirked, he tilted her head to face him and chuckled. "First long makeout sound good?."

Kuki couldn't help but giggle when Wally gently pushed her back into one of the rocks his lips on her hers firmly. Nipping at her bottom lip a few times before they deepened the kiss. It was like Kuki was watching from above. It was true, the kisses they'd shared hadn't been too deep. Mainly pecks on the lips and the odd, short french kiss. They'd only been dating for two weeks before Wally had to leave again and deep down, Kuki knew that Wally was too scared of making it harder to leave her when their time was up. It was torturous after some of their best date nights and the perfect romantic conversations.

"Promise me one more thing?" Wally breathed in between kisses. Kuki nodded. Wally ran his fingers through her hair "Never forget that I love you?"

"I love you too Wally."

Kuki's eyes flickered open. She lifted her head and looked around, realising that she was in bed. Somebody had moved her from Wally's bed to her own. By process of elimination she guessed that it had been Hoagie. It was only ever Wally and Hoagie who had the strength to lift her completely, Nigel struggled with a muscle in his bicep that prevented him from heavy lifting,and although Abby was strong, Kuki was too much of a deadweight in her sleep. She pulled herself out of bed and wandered back into Wally's room. Searching for some means of evidence for his existence in the treehouse. She pottered from the wardrobe, to the cupboards but they were completely empty, bar the spare covers that they were now being used to store. A voice then seemed to whisper in her ear. _'Try under the bed'_. She crawled onto her hands and knees and looked under the new bed. Beaming with relief when she saw a silhouette of some form of material. She hastily grabbed it and sat on her knees as she observed it. It was the T-Shirt of an indie band that they'd gone to see for their first 'official' date. It had been too big when he'd bought it for her so he'd kept it. Obviously in his rush to pack when he left he'd forgotten about it.

She walked back slowly to her room, changing out of her day clothes and pulling the shirt over her head. Hugging it tightly to her as she fell back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: Six chapters! This was written with every intention of being a oneshot but once I started I couldn't stop...I wish my other stories were like that. Anyway, thanks for reading and please don't send me too much hate for what I'm about to do! :)**

Wally's body was brought back home, they all attended the funeral. Kuki met Wally's team members and found that she liked them a great deal, they were all sensitive and friendly and took Kuki under their wings when they noticed that she was struggling. The Beatles kept his ashes and got Kuki to promise that she'd still visit them. She kept her promise and visited them at least once every two months. Whether it was for dinner, dropping by for a drink or helping them out with buying groceries. They valued her presence and treated her like the daughter in law that she would have been.

The gang made their own tribute for Wally. Hoagie crafted a beautiful wooden urn and it was filled with items that Kuki had savoured when she and Mrs Beatles finally found the strength to clean out Wally's possessions. There were photos of him and each of his friends, the buckle from his army belt, an orange drawstring that used to belong to one of his hoodies and the purple flower that he'd picked her the first time he'd met Kuki's parents. Kuki also put his chain in. As hard as it was for her, she knew that Wally would be screaming in her ear, nagging her that she couldn't let go while it was constantly around her neck. They then sealed it and it took pride of place above the fireplace in the treehouse.

For Kuki's nineteenth birthday, a year later, her friends gave her a picture frame, inside it was the nicest picture of Kuki and Wally that's she'd ever seen. Kuki gasped. She didn't even know about this picture. It was an action shot, Kuki recognised that it was outside Wally's house, he was in his army uniform and staring at Kuki with adoring eyes, his hands cupping her cheeks and a wide smile on his face. Kuki was laughing up at him. Although her eyes looked sad, her face was bright and happy. She realised that it was the day that he had to leave again. The last day that she saw him alive in person. She chuckled at the memory. In an attempt to lighten the mood he'd made a joke so corny that Kuki snapped out of her sad state and laughed so hard that the tears that were already welling in her eyes streamed down her face with a different motive.

"Guys it's beautiful!" She whispered gratefully.

Abby smiled. "Hoagie took it, he showed us on the day but you were a little too down to see it. We forgot about it then until we got the news and...we didn't want to bring that memory back."

"No, I love it! Thank you!" Kuki smiled.

The photo took pride of place on her bedside table from then on, that way, Kuki could always open her eyes and see him when she missed him.

-¾-

"Don't worry, nobody's in the house so they won't embarrass you." Kuki smiled shyly as she opened the door and allowed him to follow her in.

She'd just returned from her first date in four years. She'd not even thought of a relationship since Wally but there was just something about Koji that just broke her barriers. She got him a drink and then they went up to her room to watch television. They sat on the bed, an appropriate distance apart and watched the netflix program that Kuki had chosen. Making light conversation throughout. Koji then turned and noticed the photo next to him. He picked it up and observed it. "So, who's this?" He enquired.

"Oh, that's my boyfriend, Wally." Kuki responded without thinking.

Koji raised his eyebrows in shock. "Boyfriend?"

Kuki reviewed her response and shook her head sadly. "Well, ex...boyfriend, I guess."

"You keep a photo of your ex-boyfriend by your bed?" Koji asked, clearly uncomfortable and confused.

Kuki leaned over and took the photo from him, not knowing Koji enough to be sure that she wanted him touching anything to do with Wally. She stared down at it and then set it on the table next to her. "He's dead. He was in the army and was killed four years ago."

"Oh." Koji winced. He smacked his hand on his forehead. "I'm sorry! I'm such a dope! Now I've upset you!" 

Kuki chuckled at his awkwardness and shook her head. "It's okay. I've had time to get through it I guess."

Koji nodded in understanding. He was quiet for a moment and then looked back over at the photo. "He looks like a great guy." 

"He was." Kuki beamed, thankful for Koji's understanding after expecting him to run a mile.

-¾-

"Hey Wally." Kuki greeted as she got into the treehouse. She walked straight to the fireplace and picked up Wally's urn. The rest of the treehouse was empty so Kuki clicked on the fire and lay on the couch, the wooden box sat on her stomach and ran her fingers across the etched name as she spoke.

"So I wanted to talk to you about something." She trailed off, leaving a gap as if waiting for an answer. "I mentioned that I'd been out on a date with a guy right? Well, we've been on a few more and...well, I think I like him." 

She smiled sadly as she stared at the box. "I didn't really say too much about him last time because I didn't think you'd really want to know but...I needed to tell you before anything happened. He's real nice Wally, I think you'd like him. I met him at the airport when I went to see Grandma, it turned out he just lives in the next town. Weird right?

"Anyway, I think he wants to kiss me. I think I want to kiss him too but had to check with you first you know? I know, you told me to just go out and find the right guy but, it's hard. I don't want to disappoint you."

There was a knock on the door that made her jump. She smiled and placed the box on the coffee table and stood up.

"That'll be him. I hope you don't mind, I wanted you to meet him before he meets the others. Promise you'll be nice?"

She opened the door and greeted Koji. They exchanged pleasantries and small talk before she brought him to the couch. She took a deep breath and cleared her throat nervously. "Koji, you know you're here to meet my friends today right?"

Koji nodded merrily. Kuki bit her lip and spoke, knowing that Koji would likely think her crazy. "Well, I wanted you to meet Wally first."

She picked up the urn and sat it on her lap, turning it so that The name was facing Koji, as if giving Wally the opportunity to look at him.

Koji smiled, remembering Kuki talking about Wally's urn. "You made this?"

"Well, mainly Hoagie." Kuki chuckled nervously.

"It's real nice." Koji complimented. He then beamed kindly at the box. "Hi Wally, nice to meet you. It's great to finally put a face to the name I'm always hearing."

Kuki giggled. Shocked by Koji's acceptance. He leant forward to admire Hoagie's handywork a little more. "I'm sorry I couldn't meet you man to man. You sound like you were one heck of a guy...To be honest I was freaking out about meeting you more than I am about meeting the parents, and they're real scary from how I remember them at the airport."

Kuki laughed and pulled the box close to her before setting it down beside her. "You want a drink? I think the guys are due here in about fifteen minutes."

The others did appear not long later and all seemed to get along with Koji really well. They all laughed, shared stories and got to know each other a little more. When Koji decided it was time to leave Kuki stood up and grabbed her coat. He shook his head. "No, Stay here! It's too cold out. I'll be fine."

Kuki beamed at him gratefully and he shuffled on his feet as he stood at the door. He cleared his throat and spoke to her. "I've had a great time tonight. Thanks for introducing me to everyone. They're all great...so...could I kiss you goodbye?"

Kuki's breath hitched in her throat. She nervously nodded and returned the peck that Koji delicated placed on her lips. She beamed and waved him goodbye. Then walked back in, red cheeked and dreamy faced. She looked up at her three friends who were smiling at her knowingly.

"That guy's really fun." Hoagie smiled. Abby and Nigel agreed. Kuki beamed, happy that her friends approved. She pottered over to the fireplace and picked Wally's urn up. Stating that she'd see them in the morning.

She pulled the band t-shirt on and got into the covers of the bed, pulling Wally's box close to her. "So, what did you think?" She asked. "The others liked him. Was he good enough for you? I can't decide what you'd think of him. Everyone he meets seems to like him but you always had an issue with anybody who remotely liked me." She giggled at the thought and then remembered back to earlier. She whispered her next sentence to the box. "I didn't feel you around when he kissed me goodbye, were you just giving us space or couldn't you watch it?

"I've told him about you and what we had and he knows that he can never replace you, I've been real clear about that. But he still seems to want to stick around, and I think I'd like him to. Maybe you wouldn't mind if he did?"

She pondered on that thought for a moment and then placed a kiss on the edge of the box and placed it on her bedside cabinet. "Night Wally."

-¾-

Years later, Nigel moved house, the treehouse was knocked down almost overnight. Although they would miss the memories, none of them were overly sad. They were all growing older now and meetings became less frequent. Following their engagement Kuki had moved in with Koji a few months before, Abby had moved a few towns away, Nigel rented his own apartment nearby and Hoagie was spending a lot of time in California with his new girlfriend Jaynie.

It was only Kuki and Nigel who could be around to empty the treehouse. They turned it into a celebration, full of music, dancing and sharing fond memories. They stared around the empty space when they were sure that they were all packed. Nigel gasped and walked over to the fireplace, picking up the box. "Can't forget Wally." He smiled. Kuki smiled sadly and walked out of the room with him. When they said their goodbyes, Nigel placed Wally's box on top of the small pile of items that Kuki was taking home. He beamed. "He'd want to be with you."

Kuki thanked him and went home. She stared around the house and found places for her acquired items. Then she walked up the stairs with the box and lay on the bed chatting to it casually. It was growing dark and Koji's night shift would be finished soon. Kuki usually stayed awake for him but was so tired after the day's events that she dozed off.

 _She was trying on her wedding dress in her room. Staring at her reflection in the mirror. She sighed with happiness._

" _Wow, he sure is one lucky guy!" Kuki spun around and beamed her widest grin when she saw Wally sat on her bed. She threw herself at him and held him as tightly as possible. He smiled and hugged her back. "Hey."_

" _Hi." Kuki breathed as she sat down next to him. "I didn't think I'd see you again."_

 _Wally smiled. "I figured you didn't really need to see me after a few years." He took her hand and gave it a squeeze, idly toying with the band around her forefinger._

 _Kuki's face dropped and she bit her lip nervously. "Do you mind? I've always talked to you about any choice I made with him but didn't always know your answers."_

" _Do you love him?" Wally asked blankly._

 _Kuki looked back at him, scanning his face for anger or jealously. She nodded. "I do. I really do."_

 _Wally nodded. "And he makes you happy?"_

" _Happier than I thought I could be." Kuki responded honestly._

 _Wally smiled and nodded. "There's your answer. I told you to move on and he is a really nice guy Kooks."_

 _Kuki stared at him intently, looking for any signs of sadness or anger. He looked up at her and read her like a book, he chuckled and wrapped his arm around her pulling her forward to kiss her forehead. "I'm bummed it can't be me you're walking down the aisle to, but when I told you to go and find another guy I didn't think he'd be as perfect for you as this one. It was hard at first but just seeing him look at you, and talk about you. I know he'll really look after you."_

 _Kuki smiled contently and rested her head on his shoulder. He put his head on hers and played with the ring once more._

" _And that guy is so smart!" Wally chuckled. "He's got a great job. He can give you all the things I could've only dreamt about treating you to."_

 _Kuki clasped her hands around his tightly. "I don't care about that."_

" _I know." Wally smiled. A soft, slow song came onto the radio that was playing into the background. Wally stood up and held out a hand. "Dance with me?"_

 _Kuki smiled and stood up, wrapping her arms around his neck and pushing herself close to him as she swayed along with him to the music. Wally shook his head and pulled back. "You think you could change?"_

 _Kuki raised a confused eyebrow and Wally gestured to her dress. "I feel like I'm kind of stealing Koji's thunder."_

 _Kuki realised what he meant and giggled. She beamed at him as she walked to her dresser, thankful that Wally was respecting that she now belonged to someone else. She rummaged through her drawer, trying to find something. Wally clicked a finger behind her. With a poof she was suddenly dressed in the band shirt and some leggings. She turned and looked at him in shock. He chuckled. "I've got this dream thing down to a T now...That's my favourite outfit."_

" _Mine too." Kuki giggled and walked back to him, holding him and dancing once more._

 _Wally sighed after a while and Kuki looked up to see what was wrong. He had his eyes closed tightly and a frown on his face, she cupped his cheek and looked at him with worry. "Are you okay?"_

" _Yeah it's just...You think Koji would mind if I kissed you?" He asked, his eyes looking down at her with hope._

 _Kuki thought about it for a moment and then looked up at him. "I'd mind if he did."_

 _Wally smiled and pressed his lips against her softly. They shared a soft, simple kiss and then continued to dance._

" _I guess I'll see you on the other side now." He said sadly._

 _Kuki frowned and looked up at him in confusion. "You're leaving?"_

" _Only from here. You don't need to dream about me any more right? It won't be fair on Koji." Wally sighed. "I'll still be around though. You're crazy if you think I'm not going to be stood next to you at that wedding, when you have your first kids, or ready to slam Koji's head against a wall if he ever hurts you."_

 _Kuki chuckled and a tear slid down her face. "I still love you so much."_

" _I'll always love you." Wally replied. "But so does he. I promise I'll still always be there when you need me."_

Koji blew out the cold air from his lungs as he entered the house. "Hello?" He called. Hearing no answer he walked up the stairs and to the bedroom, smiling when he saw Kuki fast asleep on the bed. He looked over to see what she was clutching and smiled warmly.

"Oh hey Wally." He whispered. "I didn't know you were here...You guys have a good catch up? Talk about next week? I hope you're okay with it all."

He picked the urn up and looked around the room quietly. "Let's find you a , how about here? Next to your photo?"

He placed the box down with care on top of the cupboard, in between the picture of Kuki and Wally and another one of Kuki and Koji.

He then lay next to Kuki, kissing her cheek as he inhaled her soft scent. She woke up and smiled at him dreamily.

"Hi." He whispered. She returned the greeting. He smiled "Were you dreaming?"

Kuki nodded. "Wally came to wish us luck for the wedding."

"Really?" Koji smiled. "He okay?"

Kuki sat up and bit her lip. "I kissed him."

Koji gasped and feigned shock. "You dream cheated on me with your ex boyfriend?"

Kuki looked at him nervously and Koji chuckled. He pulled her into his arms and held her close. "He was here first right? I guessed you'd dream about him soon."

Kuki smiled and pressed into him. Grateful for his understanding. Koji chuckled. "He's real respectful. It it were the other way round I wouldn't have just wanted to kiss you."

Kuki playfully slapped his arm and scolded him. "Koji!"

"Sorry Mrs Ueno to be." He joked.

-¾-

Wally stood at the gates, pacing back and forth. Soon, Kuki appeared, she looked around in amazement until her eyes focused on Wally. She beamed and ran to him, holding him close.

He breathed in her scent and kissed her forehead tightly.

"I can't believe you're here so soon." He said sadly. "But I'm so happy to see you again.

Kuki shrugged. "I guess I didn't really have much left to live for."

"Don't say that." Wally scolded, his hands covering her face.

"It's true." Kuki replied. "I was just looking forward to being with you again."

Wally sighed. "I'm sorry it didn't work out with Koji, I really did like him."

She shrugged casually. "Me too, but it just didn't work out. I didn't think it was fair to expect him to be 'eternally faithful' when I couldn't get you out of my head."

Wally smiled. "Well as bummed as I am that you never married him and that you were in that car crash...I'm so glad you're here."

Kuki beamed at him and pulled him close, sharing a kiss and preparing for an eternity together in the next life.


End file.
